I Want My Jacket!
by Red Witch
Summary: Tabitha wants a uniform of her own, and wants to make one from Pietro's clothes much to the amusement of the other members of the Brotherhood. Pointless insanity I know, but all in good fun.


**A herd of crazed wildebeests trampled the disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. More nonsensical silliness I thought up. This takes place shortly before the episode "Walk on the Wild Side." I got this idea when I saw Tabitha in her "Bayville Sirens" outfit. **

**I Want My Jacket!**

"TABITHA I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Pietro shouted at the top of his lungs.

"They're at it again," Fred commented from the couch where he and Todd were watching TV. 

"Good," Todd turned off the TV. "There's nothing good on TV anyway and this is a lot more entertaining." 

Tabitha ran downstairs, but could not escape Pietro for obvious reasons. "GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET!" Pietro shouted grabbing it.

"NO!" Tabitha shouted, trying to yank it out of Pietro's grasp without any success. 

"Here we go!" Fred rubbed his hands. 

"Why are you stealing my jacket?" Pietro shouted.

"I am not stealing it," Tabitha sniffed. "I'm borrowing it for my own personal use! Besides it looks so good on me and I need it for my uniform!" 

"What uniform?" Pietro asked.

"Exactly," Tabitha nodded. "I don't have a uniform. You guys all have one. I don't! I need one!" 

"She's got a point there," Todd nodded. 

"True," Fred nodded.

"Well then tell her to go to Uniforms R' Us or something!" Pietro spat. "And stop raiding my closet!"

"But you have such cool stuff!" Tabitha pouted. 

"It's my cool stuff!"

"Share with me!" Tabitha shouted, pulling on the jacket.

"No!" Pietro pulled on it as well.

"Well here we are ladies and gentlemen at one of the Brotherhood Olympic's most popular sports," Fred said in the style of an announcer. "Tug of War!" 

"That's right Fred," Todd quipped. "These two finalist are neck and neck for the gold medal. Who will grab the gold!"

"MINE!" Pietro shouted.

"MINE!" Tabitha shouted. 

**"Will you guys shut up?"** Lance shouted. "I'm on the phone with Kitty!" 

"Well hang up and call her back later so you can help me!" Pietro shouted.

"No way you are on your own for this one," Lance told him. He went back to the phone. "Sorry babe, the lunatics here at the asylum are at it again." 

"Ha Ha!" Tabitha stuck her tongue out. 

"GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!" Pietro shouted, pulling on the jacket.

"NO! NO! NO!" Tabitha shouted back pulling on the jacket in the opposite direction. 

"Well who do you think is gonna win?" Fred asked.

"My money's on Pietro," Todd told him. "He's got the strength and the will. Plus it's his jacket."

"I personally am a Tabby fan," Fred told him. "COME ON TABBY! PULL!"

"YOU AIN'T GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT ARE YOU?" Todd shouted. "COME ON SPEEDY!" 

"I want a uniform!" Tabitha yanked on the jacket.

"I want my jacket!" Pietro shouted yanking on it as well. They both started to spin around and around.

"I want some popcorn this is great!" Fred shouted.

"I want to get this on tape!" Todd held up a camera and started taping. 

"And I want some peace and quiet in this house for once!" Lance shouted at them. "Kitty I am so sorry!" He went back to the phone.

"He certainly is," Fred chuckled. 

Both Tabitha and Pietro ignored them and were still screaming at the top of their lungs, spinning around and around. Before anyone realized it, Pietro created a mini twister, blowing everything around. 

"Yo! Quickie cut it out on the special effects will ya?" Todd hung onto the couch for dear life. 

"Yeah man!" Fred shouted, covering his face with his arm to shield himself from the flying debris "Knock it off before the whole house is trashed!" 

"Will you jerks stop it! Kitty!" Lance yelped as the phone flew out of his grasp. "NOOOOO!" 

Still Tabitha hung on. "MINE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"MINE!" Pietro screamed back. 

Just then the jacket tore in half, sending both combatants flying in opposite directions. The tornado died down. They shrugged off the pain and looked at the torn jacket in their hands. They shouted at each other: "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" 

"Me! I didn't do anything!" Pietro snapped. 

"Yes you did you tore my jacket!" Tabitha shouted.

"YOUR JACKET?" Pietro sputtered. "It was my jacket sister!"

They started arguing again. This time they tackled each other and tried to choke each other on the floor. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY JACKET!" They shouted to each other. 

Fred sighed. "Oh well I guess it's a tie. Toad?"

Todd was wobbling around, still dazed from the twister. "Antie Em?" He said in a funny voice. "There's no place like home…"

"Unfortunately," Lance groaned and hit his head repeatedly on the wall. 


End file.
